


New Meeting

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospital Setting, Nosebleed, Oliver's baby, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: He huffs in boredom and looks around the chaos that's the emergency room on a hot summer's day.





	New Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friends who read, made suggestions and changes.

Elio dabs at his nose once more, checking the white tissue to see if there's any more crimson contributions. Just a tiny spot. Good.

He unravels the current tissue, examines the blots and blotches. His very own makeshift Rorschach test. He huffs in boredom and looks around the chaos that's the emergency room on a hot summer's day.

It's _him_. It's Oliver.

He's holding a small bundle close to his chest in one arm and a bulky pastel bag is slung over the opposite shoulder. A woman is holding Oliver's unoccupied hand and is being wheeled through the lobby in a wheelchair by a nurse. Sickening smiles all around.

Oliver says something, pats the woman's shoulder and walks over to the information desk. The woman behind the counter stands to go fetch something and Oliver turns to survey the busy room. The soft smile transforms into a blinding bright one.

The clerk returns with a sheet of paper, Oliver looks to the paper then to the bundle in his arms, the clerk offers her arms but Oliver just shakes his head and picks the pen up.

Once the paper is given back Oliver turns once again to survey the lobby again. The smile also returns as he strides towards Elio.

"Elio,"

"Oliver,"

The bundle wiggles enough for Elio to take proper note of the yellow wrapped new human.

"Is that..."

Oliver lowers the baby from his body so that Elio can see his latest accomplishment. The baby begins to let out soft wails and open their eyes. No mistaking the brilliant blue. Elio hovers his blood stained hand over the infant's hairless head, Oliver observing him closely. The babe closes its eyes again and goes quiet. Elio pulls his hand away, letting it drop limply to his side.

The nurse who wheeled the baby's mother out of the hospital gently touches Oliver's shoulder, "She's waiting in the car,"

Oliver nods his head and says his thank yous.

He sees Oliver retrieve something from his pocket, brings the something up to his lips, gently wipes Elio's eyes. Then brings the piece piece of cloth to Elio's nose and waits until Elio takes hold of the something. Elio does not want to soil Oliver's handkerchief or Oliver anything.

They're interrupted by someone calling out Elio's number, Elio lifts the ticket paper up and gives a grimace.


End file.
